


An Unknown life

by Tammypage



Category: Horror story - Fandom, WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammypage/pseuds/Tammypage
Summary: In this story it’s about you living a normal life after your break up with Seth. Then one day your best friend Dixie invited you over to play with a Ouija board. It turn your whole life around after you playing with the demons toy.





	An Unknown life

You look out the window from your home, watching the rain fall you heard a knock at the door. You walk up to the door opening it to see an old friend. “Hey Finn.” You said with a smile. “Hey love, how have you been?” He said looking down at you. The way he look at with ice blue eyes, dark brown hair, skin tan but soft to the touch. Killer looking abs, but his voice deep with an Irish accent. You moved over just so you can let him. He took the hint as he walk right in. Finn look around the place only to see you don’t have any furniture in your place. “What happened here love?” As he look at you with a confused look on his face. You walk past him pulling out a fold out chair telling him to sit down which he did as you pulled out your own chair to sit in. “First off Finn how did you find me?” You said looking at him. A small smirk came on his face. “Sweetheart I’m a man, and as one we know where you will hide, but beside all that I would love to know what happened to you? It’s been five years since I’ve seen or heard from you.” You sat back as you look down with sad eyes. “Finn...there’s something I need to tell you. I know this whole story may sound crazy, but just hear me out ok?” He nodded as he sat comfy in the chair with a small smile.

 

**_5 years ago_ **

 

You woke up from your small studio apartment. You sat up looking around your place seeing the kitchen next door, the bathroom on the left side of your place. The walls painted white with a very big window showing the outside world. You got up from your bed heading to the bathroom, opening your door you see your bathroom. Your bathroom was just a little bigger than your bedroom. You walk right in looking at your sink turning on the tap washing your face then brushing your teeth. Then you got into the shower by sliding the shower door. After about almost an hour into your morning day you look into the body mirror with a smile.You nodded your head seeing you were wearing black heel boots, with black spandex with your favorite color tank top, with a black leather jacket, hair lose with a little bit of makeup. You grab your things then head out the door. 

 

You made it to work heading to your work space. You sat in your chair in your work cube working on your paper files that had to be due in next. “Hey Y/N girl!” YOur friend Dixie came over to see you. “Hey Dix sweetie, how are ya?” You said looking up at her. “Nothing much just bored working trying to make it thru this day. What about you Dix?” She had a funny look on her face as she open up her bag to show you a ouija board. “Uh? What do you think Y/N?” you move back a bit from her as you look up, “Really Dix you got a Ouija board?” As you look around to make sure no one else saw what she had in her bag. “Yeah for tonight’s little party were gonna have.” You look at her “We? Who’s that ‘WE’ exactly?” As you cross your arms. “Well I invited Nikki, Brie, Ro, and…” You look at her then you shook your head. “Oh no you invited Seth did you?” You said getting up grabbing your things for lunch. “I’m sorry but maybe if you both can try to work things out.” You turn to look back at your friend. “Dix you and I both know he cheated on me with, Nikki and I’m still never gonna forgive them both for it.” As you both walk to the elevator waiting to take you down. “Hey Y/N come on I’m sorry, but hey look at the bright side were gonna have fun by using this toy.” she held up the bag with the board inside. Which made you laugh. Once the elevator came you both walk in then head out the building for lunch.

 

Later that day you went home to get ready for tonight's scary horror party that Dixie was throwing. You look at your phone that read 6:30 you knew you had to be there by 8. So you pulled out a nice looking black bodycon dress, that hug your body in all the right ways. “I know Seth and Nikki are gonna be there better out stage them both.” You said to yourself. “Yeah this will do just fine for me.” As you hang it up on the body mirror then you walk into the bathroom to freshen yourself up for tonight. 

 

You head for Dixie house ready to just get drunk and have fun. Once you rang her bell she open up hugging you as she pulled you in. “Oh wow your looking sexy there Y/N!” She said with a sassy tone on in her voice. “Hey I’m only here to have fun get drunk and call on ‘The Demon king’ with the ouija ok?” You said laughing as Dixie close her door. You walk right in all heads turn to you Brie with Daniel, Roman with his dated Dean with Renee and most of all Seth with Nikki. You walk right up to the bar as you made yourself a strong drink just so you can get Seth out of your head. 

 

Threw out the night you and Dixie where just talking having a good time while Seth keep his eyes on you. Knowing how you pulled off that sexy look it made him super jealous. “Hey Seth why are you even looking at her?” He turn to look at Nikki. “I’m not staring at her like the way you think. I’m just looking because two can play this kind of game.” He said looking back at Nikki with a fake smile. She bought into his words as she gave him a kiss on his check. Deep down inside Seth was still mad about losing you. 

 

The night was getting late most of the guest had already left for the night only leaving just you Dixie, Nikki, and Seth. “Alright since is just us four that’s left how about we play a board game?” Dixie said as she ran into the back. “Were a little to old to be playing board games here Dixie!” Nikki yelled from the living space. “I think this gonna be a lots of fuuunnn!” you said falling back first on the floor laughing. Seth shook his head with a small smirk on his face. “Here it is!” Dixie let the ouija board down on the table Nikki jump first moving away from it. “NO! I’m not playing with that!” You got back up looking at the board laughing a bit. “Oh yeah I almost forgot about that.” you said as you put your fingers on the key. “Come on it’s fake babe.” Seth look at Nikki “No way this game is not even real.” Dixie was getting mad at Seth. “Oh really Seth then watch me and Y/N play.” As Dixie sat down next to you putting her fingers on the key as well. “Alright then…” Dixie said, You spoke first. “Alright then can the demon king that dixie keeps on talking about answer my question?” As she laugh. The move to yes. “Dixie stop it.” You said laughing. “It’s not me I mean it.” She said. Seth and Nikki rolled there eyes. Dixie look up at Seth with worried eyes. “I’m not moving it Seth.” Dixie look back down to see her fingers turning black. You laugh again as you ask another question. “Hey Demon king are you looking for your queen?” It move to yes again. “Y/N I think we should stop playing.” She said moving her fingers away from the key. 

 

“You know what I’m outta here come Seth let’s go.” Nikki said grabbing him the hand pulling him to the door. Dixie got up to follow them to the door. “You gotta be kidding me.” You said looking up at them. “Y/N just stop playing with it ok.” Then the next thing you know the lights went out in the house. Nikki screaming as the lights came back on. You and Dixie both laugh as you got up. “Look at the look on her face Y/N I told you.” As she look at you giving her a high five. “WHAT!?!?” Nikki said getting mad. “It was a prank bitch!” you said to her. Nikki ready to came after you, but Seth pulled her back. “Let's go home Nikki.” Seth said pulling her back from you. “Later whore.” Dixie said opening the door letting them leave then slamming it close. “You was right Dix it work.” you said laughing as you both walk back to the living space sitting down.

 

“Well how did you get your finger to turn black?” She pulled out nail polish which made you laugh even more. “Oh Y/N it was so much fun play that prank on them, but now it’s time for us to head to bed.” Dixie said as she pick up the board. You look at it. “Hey let me play with it for a bit.” She laugh as she puts it back down. “Alright then I’ll just set up the guess bedroom then.” She said walking away. You put your fingers back on the key. “Ok demon king are you even real?” The key moved to YES. Now you know this can’t be fake, because you didn’t move it. “Ok well what to do want?” The move spelling out Y-O-U. You shook your head as you move your hands away from it. Then the key move on it’s own once again. Spelling out W-H-E-R-E  A-R-E Y-O-U G-O-I-N-G M-Y L-O-V-E ? You were in shaking as you saw the key move on it’s own. Slowly you got up then move away from it heading to the guest bedroom. You saw Dixie was already past out in her bed. “Dixie?” You said but nothing happen. So you headed to bed closing your eyes so you can get some sleep. 

 

The next day you woke up feeling sick. You knew you had a little too much to drink last night. “Hey Y/N...are you ok?” Dixie ask you. You just got up running past her straight to the bathroom where you puke. “Well good thing we don’t have work today.” Dixie said as she walk out of the room. “When your done I’m taking you home!” She said. Once you made it home you still felt sick to your stomach so you just laid down in your bed for the rest of the day. Hopefully the pain would go away the next day.   

 

Finally the weekend was over but the pain didn’t stop. You went to work with sharp pains in your  abdomen. You walk into the breakroom looking for anything to get rid of the pain in your body, even just for a few hours. “Damn it.” You said. “Hey Y/N are you alright?” You look up to see Dean drinking some coffee. “Hey Deano I’m having to major stomach pains right now.” You said as you sat down. Dean sat next to you. “Hey did you take some painkillers or something?” YOu shook your head. “Damn doll face, look like you might have to call off sick if it’s that bad.” You laugh a little from the word doll face. You won’t forget when you guys first meet he thought you were very pretty. Yes you both did go on a few dates, but at the end you both came to a decision to just stay as friends. “I don’t wanna bother our boss Shane.” You said to him. “Shane? Oh right you was off on the weekend Shane don’t work here no more.” You look at him in shock. “What?” Dean nodded his head. “Yup something happened to him. No one knows, but now we got someone else. Some golden boy looking guy.” He said pointing at the office door that was still open. “Thanks Dean.” You said giving him a kiss on the check. 

You walk out of the break room grabbing some of the paperwork from your desk. Then you walk right into Shane’s office. You look around to see some of the things in there was gone. Gone was his name, his picture of him and his family his stack of sneakers he has in the corner. Everything of him was gone as you put down the folders. “Oh my god there’s nothing of him in here.” As you look at his desk. “Well yes it’s true.” A strong Irish accent was heard from the door as you turn about to see him. A man tall like about almost 6ft ice blue eyes dark brown hair muscle built like type man. His eyes had like an evil look to it, but he had a sweet smile that can kill ever women’s ovaries. “Hello there…? Are you one of my workers?” You shook your head as you walk up to him. “Yeah I’m Y/N Y/L/N you must be?” As she extended her hand to shake his. Instead he took your hand then gave it a small kiss giving you goosebumps all over your body. “My dear I’m the new boss my name is Finn, Finn Balor.” You nodded your head. “Well nice to meet you sir, I better get back to work then. You said walking about to walk past him until the pain start back up again making you yelp. “Is everything ok?” Finn ask you. “No I had this pain for a few days now, but I won’t let it get to me.” You said leaving his office. Finn look behind him with a confused look on his face. 

 

The rest of the day you try to work through the pain you had in your belly. “He there Y/N?” Dixie said as she gave you, your lunch. “Thanks Dix I need this. Yey soup again for crying out loud.” You said opening it. “Well you have pain so you need it for now.” She said with a smile. You nodded as you look up to see your new boss Fin walk over to your cube. “Oh look at here it’s Mr.Balor.” Dixie said. “Well hello Dixie and hello Y/N I have something for you, well I mean for your stomach pain.” He said giving you some maroon color small cup. “You should drink that now before you eat that soup.” He look down at you with kind words that melted your heart. So you did what he said drinking down until the after taste start to kick in. “It taste like blood.” You said as you look up at him. “Well where I’m from my dear we use pigs blood a lot.” He smile at you. You and Dixie almost gag when you heard the words pig's blood. “Really boss how was that gonna work?” Dixie said to him. “Hey Dix, it worked.” You said looking at her. “Thanks Mr.Balor.” You said looking at him. “Please love call me Finn.” He said walking away with a smile on his face. “Well, well, well Y/N looks like you got on his good side already.” Dixie said looking at you. You shook your head as you made her sit down to eat lunch.

 

After work you and Dixie did a little clothes shopping for halloween. You found a nice costume for the party that the office is throwing. “I think I’ll be a sexy devil Dix.” You said “Yeah that does look good Y/N but all we have to do now is find you a red crown.” Dixie points one out. You laugh seeing as it’s was shape as an pentagram. You pick it up as you and Dixie laugh then you both continue on shopping for new stuff. Once you both where done you want home to relax. You walk into your bathroom turning on the bath just so you can use the bubble bath. You relax in bathtub with your favorite scent. Once in the tub you felt relax, your muscle losing up your body you felt like you was in heaven. Until the pain came back this time far worse than before, making you yelp out in pain. “NOT AGAIN!!” as you held on to your belly. You got out of the tub holding yourself. “Please stop please make it stop.” You said crying to yourself it hurt so much that you past out from it.

 

You woke up the next day tasting blood from your mouth. You look at your hands seeing that there was blood all over your hands. “What the hell is this?” You said as you got up you felt something slide down off your body you see blood on your body not knowing what to think. Then you look down to see the lifeless body of a cat. You scream from the top of your lungs. 

 

You made it to work late as you sat down in your chair just looking at your paperwork that need to be done. “Hello there...hey are you alright?” Finn said as he sat down next to you. You look at him as you look back at your files. “Hi Finn uhmm...nothing really I’m just not myself right now.” You told him. “Oi oi calm yourself love.” He said with a Irish accent. “I’m just trying to get threw with this pain I have I…” Finn gave her the same drink from yesterday. You smile as you thank him drinking it down making the pain finally going away. “How about lunch later on?” You smile at him and nodded as you got back to work.

 

At lunch Finn took you to a nice restaurant near work. You both sat in ordering your food until you saw someone you really didn’t want to see. “Oh no.” Finn look up at you. “What’s wrong love?” YOu shook your head with a smile. Finn look where you was looking at to see Seth and Nikki sitting three tables down from you both. “Someone you know?” Finn ask. “More like my ex-boyfriend.” You look up at Finn. “Ohh I see now. How about we invited them both to our table then uh?” Finn said with evil smirk on his face. Which made you giggle a bit. “No Finn let just leave to just us two, ok?” Finn laugh a bit as there order came then they both enjoyed.

 

“Oh my god looks like Y/N moved on fast.” Nikki said as she look over to see you and Finn enjoying lunch together. Seth look over and sees you both making him mad deep down inside. “Yeah your right she did.” Seth said downing down his beer. Nikki look back at Seth as she saw him looking over at them. “Babe?” She said making Seth look back at her. “What’s up babe?” she shook her head. Dean & Renee are invited us to there Halloween office party, do you still wanna go?” Seth look down then back up at Nikki with small smile. “Yeah we can go babe, after all we got nothing else to do anyways.” He said nodding his head.

 

You and Finn started talking about what you both plain on doing with your life. Talking about what how many kids you want marriage, all the good things in life. You look up at him with a smile as you both got ice cream. You your favorite while Finn got vanilla. “I see you like plain old vanilla Finn.” He smile looking down at you. “It’s my favorite.” Finn told you with a happy tone in his voice. “Maybe I should show you that plain old is no fun.” You said with teaser in your voice. Finn rise his eyebrow looking down at you. “My dear you won’t last that long with me.” He said putting his arm around you. You both started walking again back to work again.

 

After hours you start to help everyone out with the Halloween decoration for tomorrow's party. “Alright everyone I think we did a good job here.” You said as you look over to see Renee, Dean and Dixie. “Yes we did I’m so excited for tomorrow.” Renee said as she hug you. “Hey Y/N are you feeling ok?” Renee said as she puts her hand over your forehead. “What? No I’m fine Ren what are you talking about?” You move her hand from your forehead. “Are you sure ? Because I think your running a fever.” You look at her funny then shaking your head. “No I’m fine really.” Renee look at you with an rise eyebrow. “Let’s take you home then.” She grab your hand pulling you out of the building taking you home. You thank her for the ride as you hug her telling her to get back home safe. You walk up to your apartment only to hear two people arguing. You walk to your door only to see Seth and Finn ready to fight. “I’m sorry, but you have no right to be here.” Seth told Finn only for Finn to hold back even more. “Last time I check you cheated on her with Nikki right?” Finn said with his arm open ready for a fight. “You better leave or else!” Seth said looking Finn in his eyes. “Stop the both of you!” You said running up in between then both. You turn to look at Seth. “First off how the hell did you found me?” Seth look down at you with angry in his eyes. “Your friends are my friends too Y/N!” Finn pulled you behind him. “Maybe you should leave Seth or else.” He said this time his voice sounding deep like a demonic sound. You look over at Seth skin kinda turn white from Finn’s voice. Seth took a quick look at you then back at Finn. “I’ll be back.” Seth said walking away. You look up at Finn just see his eyes and what could you off guard was that his eyes where the color of yellow or gold color then when you blink it went back to blue. Ether Renee was telling the truth about you being sick, and you don’t even know about it, or your going bat shit crazy here. “Are you alright Y/N?” Finn said turning around to look down at you. “Yeah I’m fine I just wanna get in and relax.” You said pulling out your keys to open the door letting the both of yous in.

 

“I’m so sorry about that Y/N really. I just came over to see if you were ok.” Finn said standing right behind you. You turn around hugging him. “Thank you.” was all you can say to him. He hug you back with a smile on his face. You look up at him as he look down at you. Both of you got lost in each other’s eyes. Slowly you both move until you felt each other lips ghosting one another. Eyes lock on each other neither one of you ready to blank. Then it hit you onces again the sharp pain making you scream once again. Finn wasted no time on picking you up bridal style carrying you to your bed. You held on to your belly once again as tears start to fun down your face. You look up praying for the pain to stop. “Finn please tell me you still have that drink. “I’m coming love.” He said with panic in his voice. After a few more minutes Finn walk back with a small cup. Without thinking you just drank it down just so the pain can stop. “How you feeling love?” You nodded your head looking up at the ceiling of your place. “Stay with me please.” You said without looking at Finn. He nodded his head as he look around your place. “I guess we can share a bed.” You said looking at him. He turn around looking at you with one eyebrow rise. 

 

“What?” You sat up on your bed knowing the pain was finally gone. “I said we can share the bed. Is that bad?” now looking at him with smile. He shook his head. “No love it’s not bad at all.” He started to take his shirt off while you did the same leaving you in your bra and shorts. You pulled the covers off just so you and Finn can get into the bed together. You look up at him to see his body and you were just like oh my god. You see he had six pack killer abs, muscled build. You could help but to stare at him with he look at you and laugh. “You like what you see?” He said to you. You shook your head as you look down already embarrassing yourself. “Oi it’s alright love.” He said walking over to your bed laying next to you.  You smiled at him as you both laid in bed together. “Goodnight love get some sleep your gonna need.” WIth those words of his you fell asleep.

 

You open your eyes slowly seeing nothing but darkness. At first you thought maybe the lights were off in your apartment, but then you got a good look as your eyes adjusted to the room only to see nothing but darkness. You try to move but you couldn’t, all you can move was your head. You started to panic as you look around the room. You know you was laying on a bed the sheets felt like silky and yes the color was black. You look around the room again you saw what look like humans standing in the corner of the bedroom. “Please help me. I can’t move.” You said trying to hold back your tears. One of them walk up to you holding a towel. You see a young woman with orange hair walking out of the darkness. She smiled at you as she spoke, “It’s ok love the king will come soon.” She said in heavy Irish accent. The other person came walking out of the dark, It was also another young women her hair was dark, but tied up in a sideway ponytail. “She right you know. Your king will come and fix everything right up.” She said with a smile. “Oh yes by the way my name is Bayley, and this is Becky here.” Bayley said with a smile “We're gonna be the ones to watch over you while you back home.” Bayley told you as she wipe a tear away from your eye. You didn’t even know you was crying. “Please am I dreaming? Please tell me if I’m dreaming?” You said. They both shook their heads. You look back up as you started to cry.

 

“No need to cry love.” A deep dark demonic voice came out of nowhere it made you look to the other side of the bed. “Bayley, Becky you both know what to do.” They both nodded as they started to walk away from you. “Please Bayley, Becky please help me I can’t move please!” Becky look back with a smile. “Dear tomorrow will be the day well help you as for now just relax.” She said as she and Bayley walk out of the bedroom closing the door. You look to the other side yelping as you saw the dark silhouette standing right next to the bed. “Please don’t hurt me please.” You said still crying. He started to walk further more into the the light. You saw his hand it was the color red with black. You look up to see his eyes the color of his eyes is what took your breath right out of your lungs. It was yellowish with gold, like a demon. It can’t be real demons don’t excited, there not real. His face came to light you saw his face. His face was all covered with black with white, his hair was short dark even. His body was the same as his face black with red. 

 

“My queen you must relax.” He said as he sat down next to you in bed. “You see Y/N I’ve been waiting for more than over one hundred years for my queen, and yet here you are.” You close your eyes when you saw his hand caress your face so softly. “I will never hurt you my love. He said now using his other hand to slowly caress your body. “My queen tomorrow night is all hallows eve.” His hand stop right at your belly as he look at it with a smile. “You will do great things once it’s all complete.”  You open your eyes just see him smiling at your belly. “Please I don’t know what you want, but please let me go.” You said tears rolling down your face. He look back at you with a smile. “I’m not gonna hurt you love.” He lean in and kiss you on the forehead. “Get some rest my queen I must finish something before you wake up.” He told you as he gave you one last kiss that made you fall asleep. 

  
  


In between your sleepy and awoken state you felt him, the demon right? He was on top of me. He was making love with me? You can see his face as you move your arms his neck. You start to moan as you keep fading in and out. “Who are you?” You ask him. WIth a smile on his face as he look down at you still thrusting in your core he breath out. “I’m The Demon King!” He said out loud while he start to speed up. You moan even louder feeling weak you know that feeling you know to well you was so close very close that you both came at the same time. You laid your arms back down turning your head falling asleep. “Goodnight my queen.” The Demon King said giving her a kiss.

 

The next morning you sat straight up in bed looking around, but clam once you saw it was your home. “Ok yeah that must have been a dream after all.” You said getting up. “Good morning love.” You heard as you turn to see Finn standing in the kitchen ready sever both of you breakfast. “Oh my god Finn…” you look at him. “Is everything ok?” You walk up to him giving him a hug. “I just had a nightmare.” You spoke with fear in your voice. “It’s ok we'll talk about it while we eat my dear.” You nodded as you both sat down to enjoy your meal.

 

**_Later that night in the_ **

**_In the office party_ **

 

You, Finn Nikki, Seth, Dixie, Renee, Dean and few more co-works where in that night enjoying the party drinking laughing enjoying them self.  You had on your sexy devil dress with horns. Finn wore a leprechaun suit, while Renee had a green fairy and Dean had just a white sheet over his body, you thought to yourself how silly he was. As for Seth and Nikki they both walk in were nothing but black. Seth wearing his same old black shirt with skinny Jeans and boots. While Nikki had a tight black dress with bat wings over her head. “Ok!!” You friend Dixie said. “So now that everyone is here, let’s all enjoy this Halloween party. Oh and please no one in here get drunk we don’t want anyone touching each other sexually.” Dixie laugh as she walk up to were You and Finn were standing. “So enjoying the party you two.” Dixie said while drinking her ‘punch’. “We are having a lovely time Dix.” Finn said putting his arm around you. “Yeah we are. Hey Dix why are you dress as witch? I thought you wanna to be an Angel?” You told her. “Y/N please I change my mind so let’s get moving!!” She said while trying to dance her drunk ass off to the dance floor. “Y/N love your friend is very funny.” Finn said kissing the side of your forehead.

 

The night was young everyone was having fun. All but Seth who just happened to seep his eyes on ya. You sat next to Finn while the party was going on until he had to leave you for a moment. Once Finn left you alone that gave Seth open opportunity to finally say what he had to say. “Y/N this time you won't walk away from me nor will you run.” Seth said sitting next to you. “What do you want Seth?” You told him annoyed. “Look babe I’m sorry ok. I get that your mad about what happen, but she came on to me first.” Seth said “But you didn’t stop Nikki and plus she was my friend and you knew that.” You look at with anger in your eyes. “Like I said I’m sorry, but I miss you Y/N please baby come back home. It’s not the same without ya.” Seth look down at you. You shook your head as you look up at him. “I’m sorry Seth, but my mind is made up. Stay away from me.” You said getting up walking away from him. You.  Nikki was watching the whole time making her mad as she slam her drink on the table. She follows you to the restroom.

 

You walk in making sure no one was around as you started to break down and cry. You remember very well that day. You came home from work early, so you can surprise Seth for his birthday. Once you made it inside you look around Seth was not playing his game as he would usually. So you walk up the stairs to the bedroom you both share. At first you thought you head something add. Moaning? “What the hell?” You said as you walk up to the bedroom door. You open the door only to be horrified. You saw who was should post to be your best friend Nikki on top of Seth. You yelled in horror as they both look back to see you standing there. You didn’t even bother staying you ran out of the house and want straight to Dixie telling her what happened.

 

“Really bitch!” Was all you heard waking you from your deep thoughts. “What do you want Nikki? Have you done enough damage already?” Nikki look at you piss off. “Seth doesn’t even look at me anymore let only fuck me.” You shook your head as you turn away from Nikki. “I’m not sorry about that, besides Nikki didn’t you and Seth had a great old time on his birthday?” You look down turning on the tap water just so you can wash your hands. Nikki turn you around just so you can face her. “I hate you Y/N all thanks to you Seth don’t even care about me!” Nikki said with tears ready to burst. You push Nikki off you then Nikki push you back, then you both got into fight. “You know Nikki maybe you and Seth are meant for each other.” You said slapping her in the face. “You always get better men than I do you bitch! First John, back in college, then Dean, then Seth now your boss Finn!” Was the last thing Nikki said as she kick you in the stomach.

 

You held on to your belly when the same pain only this time it was agonising to you that you fell to the floor screaming. Both you and Nikki look at your hand to see blood, you look down to see that you was bleeding. You fell on your back holding your abdomen while crying in pain. “What did...you..do...Nikki!!” You started to scream out in pain once again. Nikki stood there in shock now realizing what she had done. “Y/N I’m so sorry just let me go get help.” She said as she ran to the door. She tried to open the door, but the door was lock. “I can’t open it.” Nikki said she start to bang on the door. “Help {bang bang bang} Someone please help us!!” Nikki tried again to open the door. You felt the pain once again this time in an odd way. “Oh god please someone help...help me it feels like something’s coming out of me!!” Nikki stop as she look back only to see you trying to push something out of you, without you even knowing. “Your fine all I want to do is get out of here!” SHe said trying to open the door once again. You start have this pain, no not that type of pain, more like labor pains? You laid on the ground screaming as you felt something coming out of you. “Ahh!!!...Nikki please help me!!” Then the pain stop finally stop. 

 

You laid there on the floor crying from the aftermath. Nikki was still trying to get the door open until she saw something speed crawling past her. “What was that?” She said as she turn to see you laying on the floor still bleeding. You look back to see Nikki standing by the door as she look around. All you could was making small sounds. “Nikki…” Was all you could say, you was trying to warn her that there were small bloody sharp nail look hands. “Looo...look….look out!” but by then it was too late the thing grab Nikki by her ankle making her fall to the floor with force. Without you even thinking you rice your hand out to her just so you can grab her, but failed as it pulled her away from you. All you heard was Nikki screaming from the top of her lungs. “Y/N...Seth...anybody help meeee!!!” was the last thing you heard Nikki say. You look around to see if you can find her, then you saw her body being thrown at you only to land no more than a few feet away. Nikki lookup at you and in horror you saw half her face was missing. “Ahhh!!!!” you yelled her eye hanging while her left side of her face was chewed off. Half her lips was just gone all you can see are now her teeth while her skin look just horrible. “Nikki…” Was the last thing you said as you saw the same hand you saw before lift his hand off slowly grabbing her by the feet then pulling back again. “STOP!!! PLEASE!!!” was the last thing you heard from Nikki because after seeing the horror you past out hearing her screams as she got drag away once again.

 

You open your eyes slowly as bright lights was blinding you. You tried to lift your hand up only to hear what sound like a chain. You  sat up to see you hand handcuffed to the bed. “What’s happening?” You said. “Y/N! Don’t say anything.” You heard that same Irish voice as you look over to your right. Finn with Dixie, Renee, Dean and Seth. “Where is Nikki?” Seth said as he walk up to your bed. Finn followed right after him. “She don’t have to say a word to ya.” YOu shook your head. “Stop the both of you alright?” Renee said as she walk right up to you. “Y/N do you know what happened?” You shook your head as tears started to run down your face. “Why am I handcuffed to the bed Renee?” She look down as she walk back to Dean hugging him. “Y/N did you know you pregnant?” was the words that came out of Dean’s mouth. “WHAT?” was the only thing you said. “Y/N it’s ok we're not mad at you just tell us did you know you was you pregnant?” Dean said while hold on to Renee. You look down as you shook your head. “No...no i didn’t. I didn’t even know. I didn’t. I wasn’t even showing you guys.” You look back at them with tears ran down your face. “Where’s Nikki Y/N?” Seth said. “I know she was with you in the bathroom when all the screaming was taken place.” He said. “Seth she was past out on the floor when we got to her. What made ya think she did anything to her?” Finn said getting into Seth face. “All right the both of you just stop.” Dixie said moving Finn away from Seth. 

 

“What if Nikki is fine Seth and that she jump out the window of the bathroom?” Renee said. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Seth said looking at Renee. “Hey come on Seth, Renee was just giving her opinion that’s all.” Seth grab you by your arm pulling you to his face making you yelp in pain. “What did you do to Nikki?” Finn had enough as he pull Seth away from you making him turn to face Finn. “We don’t know what happened to Nikki for all we know she could have ran off Seth now back the fuck off from Y/N!” Seth push Finn as Finn push Seth back, before fist started to go flying Dean and Dixie pull the guys away from each other. “Alright that’s enough everyone get out!” a police officer walk in the room making everyone leave. You laid back down as tears started to roll down your face. “Love don’t say word to them, I’ll make sure my lawyer gets here.” The officers look at Finn telling him once more to leave. It didn’t take that long for the lawyer to show up. She walk right in with...orange hair? She look over at you then gave you wink as she sat down with officer and the detectives that now walk into your room.

After the long story you told the detectives your story they remove the handcuff off your wrist. You spend another night in the hospital just so nothing else bad takes place. By the morning you went home. You lock every door and window once you got back. You laid in bed all day trying to figure out how that even happened. Then you remember something, something that you totally forgot about. “Pregnant?” You said to yourself, then it hit you it all made since now. The pain you where having while you was on the floor. The feeling of something coming out of your vagina. It was birth, but of what? A baby? No it can’t be because to have a baby it has to take no more than nine months. This is not making any sense not at all. You heard your phone ring you look at it to see Seth calling you. You answered it, “What do you want Seth?” you said “What did you do to Nikki you bitch?!” You sat up in bed looking around your bedroom. “What? What are talking about Seth?” You said. “Did you watch the news this morning?” You didn’t as matter a fact you didn’t even bother turning on your lights now seeing how dark it’s getting now. You turn on your tv to see that they found a woman late 30ths her face eaten her body bloody and her inside was eaten out. You covered your mouth as you gasp. “Nikki.” was all you could say. “That’s right Y/N they found her body under a bridge not far from your job. They called me to help them identify Nikki.” He said as he started to cry over the phone. “Seth I don’t know how she got there, but I’m telling you the truth I didn’t do it!” You said over the phone crying. “Yeah right I’m going to kill you Y/N, just like how you killed Nikki.” was the last thing he said hang up the phone. You panic as you called the first person on your call log Finn.

 

You got out of bed as you ran to your door making sure it was lock up as well as the rest of the house. You rang his phone, but no answer so you left him a massage. “Finn please help me Seth is gonna kill me. I swear I had nothing to do with what happened to Nikki please help me.” you heard a glass break from the other side. You walk to where the sound came from. The kitchen as you walk right in your look at the floor to see broken glass. Then out of nowhere you felt a hand covering your mouth while something sharp was press on your neck. “Now if you say a fucking word Y/N I’m gonna stab you in your fucking neck.” You knew who it was, it was Seth. “Now get your shit and lets go.” You nodded as you put on your shoes and jacket you both walk out of your place. You sat in the car with Seth as he drove the both of you somewhere. “Now that it’s just us two tell me what happened that night with you and Nikki?” You keep your eyes on the road with your mouth shut. “Ok then Y/N ok.” Seth said as he nodded his head. 

 

The drive wasn’t that long, he park the car Seth got out he walk to the other side opening the door pulling you out. He made you walk down a hill he didn’t care if you fell he just wanna you to make it somewhere. “This is it Y/N.” Seth said as he push you to the spot where there was caution tape still up dry blood around the place. “Seth!” you said turning around just to see a gun in his hand. “Seth...what the hell?” You said moving back from him. “You know Y/N I...I loved you ok, I really did. I know I fuck up and I just wanna us to get back together again, but after what happened with Nikki.” He look down at the ground as tears start to run down his face. “I don’t know anymore.” You move far back until your back was up against the wall now under the bridge. Seth was already close to you, so close to your face that you can now feel his breathing on your lips. “Seth please I don’t know how she got here, but I do know it wasn't me. I’m not lying to you.” You said as you try to hold back your tears, while you felt the gun close to your belly. “Seth please don’t do this all I know is that I saw something...something odd.” He look at you as he nodded his head. “I saw some hand like a monster type. It was not human I can tell you that. It pull Nikki with so much force that it pulled her into the toilet stall.” Seth keep the gun close as you spoke. “Whatever it was it ate half her face, and I just laid in pain I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t yell for help, my voice was high and dry and it hurt from all the screaming that I did.” You start to cry knowing that this might be the end for you. “Seth I’m so sorry, but I didn’t do it.” you said looking into Seth’s eyes. “I know when your lying and from what I see your not.” He said. He move his hand around your body hugging, but so great due to the fact that the gun was still on you. “I’m sorry Y/N but someone has to pay for what happened to Nikki. I just want you to know that….I love ya.” WIth that he kissed you for what feels like one last time, you both close your eyes. He was not lying about it his kiss was full of passion and love, something you always loved about him. Then a loud grunt noise came from him you open your eyes to see Seth face his eyes surprised by what hit him. You look down to see in pure horror, Seth’s heart was out of his body. You try to scream, but couldn’t due to the fact that you saw ‘him’. “My Queen.” The Demon King. Like a rag doll he toss Seth’s lifeless body to the side were he landed no one knows. “It’s time to go home now my queen.” Your mind start to race until everything faded into black.

 

You woke the next day back at home? You look around to see it was your apartment alright you look down at yourself no blood. You shook your head as you got up from bed. You walk into your kitchen to see...the window….it was fix? “Was I dreaming?” you said then you turn on the tv to see the news. “A body of a male was found name Seth Rollins it seems that the death was unknown but more to the story will come along.” That was it, that was your breaking point it was not a dream. You saw the demon king last night you did leave your home you did give birth to something it was not a dream and that was the end of it. You pack all your things everything you had one last long look then you walk out of your so called new home. You got into the first taxi you saw and straight to the airport. You got the ticket to your new destination, to your new home to a new life so you can leave the old one behind, and start a new one else where.

 

**_Back to Present Day_ **

 

You stood by the window as you look at the outside. “You see Finn I had to leave I had to run off after everything that happened to me, I just had to start a new life elsewhere.” You look at see Finn with his hand cross on his lap. “I see. So Five long years you have been running, running from what had happened to ya love?” You nodded as you look down from him. Finn got up from his chair, he walk towards you as he hugged you from behind. “You know very well me and everyone back home miss ya love.” you hugged him back with small smile on your face. “Finn I need to ask you this again. How did you fined me?” You look back at him. He smiled at you as he pick up your glass of water giving it you. You took it from him as you started to drink it. “You see Y/N it was not that easy due to the fact that you where using other names. Like Brie, or Ruby, or here’s one that’s funny Cathy.” He laugh. You rolled your eyes. “But then it hit me your Social.” You laugh as you nodded. “Oh yeah I did just so no one can find me.” You said laughing.

“My love I need you to do something for me.” Finn walk away then he stop with a smile on his face. “You should turn on your bedroom light.” He told. You shook your head as you walk into your bedroom to flick the switch, turning on the light into your bedroom. You stood by the door seeing….a child. How did he get in? What? “Finn is this your son?” You felt his arms wrap around your waist. “His our son Y/N.” He said with joy in his voice. You drop the glass cup hitting the floor, breaking next to you. You face turning white like snow. “You see love that night when you was playing with the ouija board, you open yourself to me. You ask about me, I answered you. You ask about my queen I answered ya, turns out you was here the whole time.” Finn move his lips to your ear. “I found my queen and that night when you past out drunk I did what I had to do marking ya with my child.” As he put his hand on your belly. “I had to finish the rest when I got you alone which by shock it work.” You were about to have a heart attack you start breath heavily, but Finn kiss your face calming you down.. “Calm down love, you’ll be fine we can go home now.” He said with a smile on his face.  

 

“Mommy!” Your son said. “Mommy it’s me Fergus.” He said running towards you hugging your lower body. You didn’t know what to think not at all you just hug your son right back without even thinking. “It’s time to go home.” Finn said you turn your head has your eyes widen to see Finn...now as The Demon King. 


End file.
